It Doesn't Work Like That
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 2. Challenges Reward Challenge: Boats, Brains & Brawn The two tribes would run out and push their tribal boats into the water. Paddling out to retrieve puzzle crates, they would have to dive down underwater to release the boxes. Once all crates were retrieved and brought back to shore, the tribes would stack the crates into a staircase with the name of this season "Second Chances 2" properly aligned along the sides. Then, two members of each tribe would solve a puzzle giving them the combination to retrieve the correct key. The first tribe to run to the top of the tower, unlock and pull a lever, releasing the tribe flag, would win the challenge. Reward: A tarp, blankets, pillows and three chickens. Winner: Ta Keo Immunity Challenge: Slip n' Slide A member from each tribe would slide across a slippery surface and grab a ball with a certain color and number suspended above them. They would have to toss it into a basket to score a point. First tribe to score five points would win. Winner: Bayon Story Night of Day 8 Upon returning to camp, Snoopy speaks up about everyone keeping him out of the loop. Shakespeare steps forward and calls Snoopy out for deliberately going against the loop. Snoopy and Shakespeare begin to argue, ending with Shakespeare telling Snoopy that he has proven his disloyalty to the tribe once and for all. Sakakibara goes to speak with Yuno in private, where he tells her about Meat and Poliwag plotting against her. Sakakibara swears his loyalty to Yuno to make up for what happened in Japan, to which she accepts. Day 9 The tribes gather for the reward challenge, as Bayon sees the new Ta Keo tribe without Espio. They all gasp in shock, except for the smiling Ichinose, as Yuno winks to her on the other tribe. Luke asks Bayon why they seem so shocked, to which Charmander responds by saying how Espio seemed very strong and very beneficial and it's surprising to see him out so soon, and it clearly means they're playing hard. Marge replies by saying "Well, none of you know what goes on at our tribe.". Luke then announces the challenge after everyone is silenced by Marge's remark. Nathaniel sits out for Bayon. The challenge begins with Bayon taking a lead, with Ta Keo trailing them right behind. Sakakibara, Poliwag and Yuno dive down to release all the crates they can for Ta Keo; while Ford, Mikasa and Tokaku do the same for Bayon. Bulbasaur and Shaggy stumble with taking the crates, dropping one back in the water. Luigi and Swiper work together, backed up by Marge and Meat to take in the crates while Shakespeare focuses on paddling. The challenge heats up, as the tribes race to shore neck and neck. They begin trying to assemble the staircases, but the tribes both take a long time, before Sakakibara figures it out for Ta Keo. They act on it, finishing their staircase first and rushing to the puzzle. Ichinose and Mabel figure it out for Bayon, and they finish it. Charmander and Mikasa work the puzzle for Bayon, while Sakakibara and Snoopy work it for Ta Keo. It's close, but Sakakibara and Snoopy finish first and grab the key. Charmander and Mikasa figure it out and race close behind them. Ta Keo reaches the top first and releases their flag, winning reward. Luke gives Ta Keo their reward, as they head back to camp. Bayon then heads back to camp, with nothing. Back at Ta Keo, Swiper and Yuno tend to their new chickens. They name the chickens Sally, Susie and Sadie. Swiper states they need to get eggs from the chickens, to which everyone agrees. Snoopy, however, still has not forgotten the previous Tribal and knows he is in danger. He begins searching for the idol, but cannot seem to find it. He begins to go out fishing, hoping to allow the tribe to view him as useful. Shakespeare goes to speak with Marge in private, having not spoken to her before. Shakespeare thanks her for voting with him at the previous Tribal, and asks her for a long term alliance. Marge happily accepts, having grown fond of Shakespeare. Sakakibara meditates on the beach, away from everyone else. He thinks to himself. Meanwhile, Meat and Poliwag gather more clean water. They begin talking, discussing a potential final two deal after having bonded so much with one another. They agree to it, as they begin to discuss their next target. They throw in the names of Yuno, Shakespeare and Snoopy; but can't seem to come to a conclusion. Sakakibara and Yuno go to speak with Luigi in private. They ask him where he stands with the tribe and his thoughts for the future. Luigi tells them that he trusts Shakespeare, and wouldn't mind seeing Snoopy go next. The two tell Luigi that they could work together well in the future and would need to keep strategizing together. On Bayon, Tokaku begins to catch fish for the tribe for food. She successfully brings back four large fish, pleasing the tribe greatly. Ichinose and Mikasa talk together on the beach side, being weary of each other after Mikasa's blindside of Ichinose in Back to Japan. They slowly rebuild trust, to which Ichinose tells Mikasa to vote with her at the upcoming Tribal they attend to verify that she won't blindside her again. Shaggy begins to have a headache, causing him to lie down in the shelter and watch everyone else go by. Shaggy thinks to himself as he watches the movement of the other players. Returning to camp, Ford watches Mikasa return from having spoken with Ichinose. Ford asks her why she was talking to Ichinose, to which Mikasa responds that they were making up for their previous season. Bulbasaur, spotting Ford's suspicion, goes to speak with him. Mabel sees them moving away from camp and asks if she can come too. Bulbasaur lets her, as they go to discuss. Ford tells Bulbasaur his suspicions of Mikasa and Ichinose working together, causing Mabel to suspect her ally Ichinose. Back at camp, Bush begins to speak with his ally Nathaniel. He begins to wonder why Bulbasaur, Ford and Mabel walked away; causing them to suspect an alliance. Ichinose then returns from the beach, asking them what's going on. Ford then returns from the discussion as well. Bush very casually tells them that they were discussing how to properly tend to the chickens. Charmander returns from collecting wood for fire, and spots Bulbasaur returning from talking to Mabel. They go to talk in private, as Bulbasaur tells Charmander that they may need to make a move against Ichinose or Mikasa. Day 10 The tribes gather to meet Luke for the Immunity challenge, as he takes it back from Bayon. Luke then announces the next challenge. Charmander sits out for Bayon. The first match-up is Shaggy taking on Sakakibara. Sakakibara takes the lead and reaches the end first, but Shaggy catches up. Having a better aim, Shaggy scores the first point for Bayon. Bayon leads 1-0. The next match-up is Tokaku taking on Yuno. They race and reach the end at relatively the same time. On her first toss, Tokaku scores a point for Bayon. Bayon leads 2-0. The next match-up is Nathaniel taking on Swiper. They race, but Swiper reaches the end first and gets a lead. However, Nathaniel reaches shortly after and scores a point for Bayon. Bayon leads 3-0. The next match-up is Mikasa taking on Marge. Mikasa reaches the end quickly, but tries to hard to hit the basket. Marge arrives after and uses her coordination to score the first point for Ta Keo. Bayon still leads 3-1. The next round is Ford taking on Meat. They begin with Ford speeding ahead quickly, but Meat flies behind him. Ford reaches the end, but can't seem to hit the basket. Meat reaches and after a while of tossing, Meat hits it in the basket and scores for Ta Keo. Bayon still leads 3-2. The next round is Mabel taking on Poliwag. They both slide and reach the end at the same time, but Mabel proves to be a much better shot and scores the next point for Bayon. Bayon leads 4-2. The next round is Bulbasaur taking on Luigi. Luigi quickly speeds ahead and tosses the ball into the basket before Bulbasaur can even reach the end, scoring a point for Ta Keo. Bayon still leads 4-3. The next round is Bush taking on Shakespeare. Shakespeare seems to speed ahead, but Bush heads from right behind. Shakespeare can't seem to hit it in, and Bush can't either. After a very suspenseful series of tosses, Bush scores the winning point for Bayon. Bayon wins Immunity. Luke gives Immunity to Bayon, before telling Ta Keo that they have a date with him at Tribal Council. Both tribes head back to camp. Back at camp, everyone from Ta Keo is devastated to be losing yet another member. Marge goes off alone and feels saddened at this loss. Immediately, Snoopy begins talking to Luigi about voting Shakespeare. Luigi is skeptical, but can understand it. Luigi goes to speak with Sakakibara and Yuno, telling them about Snoopy's plan. They seemingly agree, before Yuno goes to tell Shakespeare that his name has come up. Yuno tells Shakespeare that Snoopy and Luigi are telling everyone and that hope seems lost. Shakespeare then formulates a plan to save himself. Shakespeare gathers many different things around the island and builds a small fake Hidden Immunity Idol. He then goes to a part of the beach near Snoopy, acting as if he didn't see anyone else, and takes out the fake idol and examines it, looking as if he had just found it. Snoopy notices and begins to fear. Snoopy meets with Luigi, Sakakibara and Yuno to tell them that he saw Shakespeare with the idol. Fear arises between them all, as Snoopy says they now have to target Marge, who seems to be closest to Shakespeare. Sakakibara goes to speak with Shakespeare and tells him that Marge is the target. He says that if Shakespeare votes Marge, he will prove his loyalty and Snoopy may lessen his target on him. Meanwhile, Meat and Poliwag discuss voting. They agree that Yuno is playing too hard, and they still want to pull off a major blindside on her. Snoopy goes to the two and tells them that the plan is to vote Marge, and they have the numbers to make it happen. The two agree, but then head off to plot Yuno's blindside. They speak to Marge and Swiper, telling them that Marge is the target. Swiper, being close to Marge, agrees to blindside Yuno. Meat speaks to Shakespeare, telling him the plan to vote Yuno. Shakespeare, the former target, now realizes that he has turned into the swing vote. At Tribal Council, Snoopy is very open about voting Shakespeare, as if to encourage Shakespeare to play the idol. Sakakibara and Yuno go along with it, while Meat and Poliwag motion to Marge, Swiper and Shakespeare. After a discussion regarding the topic, Luke announces that it is time to vote. The votes are cast, as Luke goes to tally them. He returns and asks if anyone wants to play a Hidden Immunity Idol. Snoopy looks to Shakespeare in expectation, only for no one to play the idol. Snoopy then looks down in anger. Luke reads the votes, revealing a 5-4 vote. Shakespeare had voted Marge along with Sakakibara, Luigi, Snoopy and Yuno. Meat, Poliwag and Swiper look around in fear. Yuno openly asks "Who voted for me? Was that you two again?" addressing Meat and Poliwag. Luke snuffs Marge's torch, as she smiles and wishes her tribe luck, before leaving Tribal Council and the game. Luke then tells the tribe that it is clear that they lack unity, and they must change that in order to survive. Ta Keo grabs their torches and head back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running